secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggy Lippmann
Eggy Lippmann joined Second Life in April 2003 after reading about its Public Beta opening on Slashdot and never looked back. Together with Oz Spade and Jarod Godel, he co-founded this wiki to document and comment upon the history of Second Life. Eggy has devoted most of his Second Life to working on projects, rather than creating consumer-oriented products, and has indeed never had a store. Projects 2003 *Disco Alt-Zoom was Eggy's first project, sponsored by Linden Lab. He took over a disco built by Philip Linden, revamped and promoted it. It included a support system for dancing contests and a music machine called the MixMaster, originally scripted by Philip and Jennifer Linden. *Americana - as part of the original Themed Sims program, Eggy built a recreation of the MGM Grand casino (third casino ever), where he also moved the Disco Alt-Zoom, rented apartments and offered shop space. *Jessie Subway - Eggy integrated a team of people who built a subway setting for a shooting game based on the builtin damage system, in the Jessie simulator. * The Bhodi Tree Gallery was co-founded by Eggy and Bhodi Silverman. Eggy built and sponsored the gallery, and scripted miscellaneous small items, such as weapons, elevators, notecard dispensers... *Lindenworld Rollercoaster - Eggy sponsored this project, having played only a minor role in its creation. Mark Busch and Pirate Cotton did most of the building and scripting work. *Dark Life - Eggy was part of the original Dark Life core team, with Mark Busch and Pirate Cotton. He was supposed to be the actual game programmer, but due to a computer malfunction he ended up doing only building work. Mark got a head start and had trust issues with letting other people get his code since at the time only objects could have permissions. 2004 *Omega Games - Took over the first and (at the time) most successful network of casinos when Ama Omega had to abandon it. Developed a networked management system for it along with various other improvements. *Galleria City - Co-founded the first dedicated mall sim with Briana Dawson, built the first simulator based on Maxx Monde's design for the Aqua Galleria and scripted its directory system among various other things. *Sim Horror - scripted object AI and object animation for animals and carnivorous plants built by Starax Statosky *NOWALL and Backstage - Worked with Edgware Marker, His Grace, and Starax Statosky on miscelaneous items, including a replica of the "Rover", from the old TV show "The Prisoner" *Animation contest - built and scripted a synchronized dancing machine with Christopher Omega for Ulrika Zugzwang's winning entry, a recreation of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" music video *History Wiki - co-founder, lead writer, administrator and maintainer 2005 *Dionysus Theater - recreated the first Greek theater together with Cadroe Murphy and Edgware Marker, for a British university. *Chinatown - some minor scripting work - a DJ turntable and script support for a fortune cookie hunt event. *New Life City - scripted special effects for a pilot reality show *Houseware - a virtual domotics system for Jauani Wu's prefab housing *Neaultenburg Casino - reopened Omega Games at Neualtenburg *Stagecoach Island - The infamous Wells Fargo Bank project, a complex distributed, fault-tolerant banking and e-commerce system and lots of other minor scripts. *Lisbon Opera House - recreated an opera house that used to exist in Lisbon prior to the great earthquake of 1755, with Moon Adamant and Gwyneth Llewelyn, for a Portuguese historical society. 2006 *Iti Motu Islands - worked with Bedazzle to develop a tropical resort with a golf game *BBC Radio 1 - worked with Avalon to establish the BBC's presence in SL through the construction and scripting of promotional items to support their viral marketing strategy, such as a radio and headphones that streamed BBC Radio 1 anywhere in the world without needing a parcel. *Federated Media Office - invited by Hamlet Au to build Federated Media's office in the Shipley region Image Gallery Some screenshots of projects Eggy's been involved with and miscellaneous items he made. 2003 2004 2005 2006 Links Bedazzle Eggy's team member page Sim Horror New Life City Stagecoach Island New World Notes Americana http://secondlife.com/notes/2003_08_11_archive.php http://secondlife.com/notes/2003_10_06_archive.php Bhodi Tree Gallery "Art in wartime" "Barking up the right tree" Bedazzle Lawrence Lessig http://creativecommons.org/video/secondlife Press Category:People